Ewecaclowns of Erinn
by Retelious
Summary: The Ewecaclown guild are always working with the Royal Army to push back Fomors and eliminate them. What if though, they were being the ones pushed?         K yeah I know that summary sucks...its not my thing.


Hey everyone! This is my first ever story to public, so I hope its good! First off, the Ewecaclowns guild is a real guild, in the Mari server. And the ppl in here are all real people, with the permission to use their names. So yeah...thats basically it. Oh yeah, this person writing this story is the Senior member Nouqnosliw, of the Ewecaclowns. Hope you enjoy it and please review~ It helps a lot

P.S. If you wanna join our guild, all you have to do is apply at our guild stone xD North of dunby

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1 - Start<em>

The heat, the pain, the cries of help. All those things were running through Nouqnosliw's head. He and his guild, the Ewecaclowns, have been fighting for hours now against the Fomors in the shadow realm. The guilds strength however, was decreasing and more and more people were getting injured. A loss was inevitable.

"Come guildies! We're not Clowns for nothing! Let's show em what we got!" Khayy yelled as he burned more enemies in a crimson flame. He too, knew that the loss was coming. However, he also knew that he could not stop fighting, for his friends are in danger and he could not leave them.

"That's right! If we don't stop them here, we may never be able to stop them again!" Yazmine added, decapitating another Fomor.

"However…our numbers are decreasing." Nouqnosliw muttered to himself as he shot another icebolt at the dying archer. Around him, only Khayy and Yazmine seemed capable of fighting, and they were being pushed back. Abba (Abbachoochee) was rendered incapable of battle and was now trying to help the other injured. Flame,on the other hand, had left to go get reinforcements. Everyone else had fallen or was too injured to fight.

"ARGH!" Khayy and Yazmine both grunted as each got hit. Khayy looked like he was still ready for more, but Yazmine had used too much of her energy and looked too tired and weak to fight.

"Yaz! You alright?" Nouqnosliw called out.

"Eh…yea, I'll last…LOOK OUT NOUQ!" Yazmine cried out. Nouqnosliw turned his head only to see a huge hammer swinging right at him that sent him flying back to the stone wall.

"Hahaha! Fools! You think you can overcome the might of Fomors? This shall end here!" The Fomor Commander raised his hammer high, ready for the final smash. This would be the end.

"Ha…Ha…Ha…It was only a dream." Nouqnosliw panted as he tried to regain his thoughts and senses. He lay back down and looked up at his tent. Fighting has been reduced against the Fomors due to the continuous pressure by the Royal Kingdom. Most of the Ewecaclowns guild has just started doing their own thing again, running dungeons, helping people, and selling rare items. Nouqnosliw wanted a break from everything and had decided to stay at his homestead. However, it was during these relaxing times for him, that he started to feel awfully uneasy.

"Maybe I just need some fresh air again." Nouqnosliw said to himself, and made his way to his own miniature Ladeca. While his homestead didn't nearly have all the appliances and work things like Khayy's, it was enough for him to relax and enjoy.

"Nouq! There you are!" A girl with a flamerider set was standing at the entrance of Nouqnosliw's homestead.

"Yaz, what's up?" Nouqnosliw answered, climbing down from the Ladeca.

"Killer wants some help for Rabbie. Apparently goblins have been gathering up and are trying to break out of the dungeon. The Kingdom requested RA help from Khayy and Yuknome, but they're busy, so Khayy wants us to do it instead. Abba is also coming along." Yazmine explained.

"Alright. I'll meet you at Rabbie then."

"K. See you there." Yazmine answered and left. Nouqnosliw went back inside the tent to grab his Kirinjusin armor and his trusty cat paw bell club and kite shield. He left the Dragon Blade and Tailteann Two Handed Sword since Rabbie was an easy dungeon.

"Well, I think that's it. Off to Rabbie." Nouqnosliw said to himself and exited the homestead, ready to fight off the goblins.

_Chapter 1 – End_


End file.
